Anti's Glitch Bitch
by thegirlbehindthepencil
Summary: Anne just wanted to meet all of her favorite Youtubers and friends at convention. However, this is one meet and greet she was not expecting.


Anne sat outside one of the convention center parties. Loud music pumping from inside, bright green, pink, and blue lights flashing. She scrolled through her phone, looking at all the different pictures she had taken that day. Most were of her and the people she had met at the convention during the day. She came upon one that made her pause for a moment, it was of her and a green haired boy.

"Jackseptieye" she murmured to herself with a smile. She had gotten to meet the youtuber last year and was hoping to see him again this year. Anne continued to scroll through her phone for a bit longer, then put it back in her pocket. She leaned her head against the wall outside of the convention center and listened to the music, and people laughing and chattering inside. Despite the activity and excitement that was going on inside, Anne was beginning to feel tired. It had been an exciting convention, but all good things must come to an end. She stood up and began walk back to her hotel room. She had booked it far in advance so it was close to the convention center. As she walked along the pavement, she heard someone open the doors of the center and step out. Anne turned around and watched as a green haired Irishmen stumbled out into the pale moonlight. She suddenly felt a little star struck. Despite meeting at least four of her favorite youtubers that day, she felt nervous about the idea of meeting Jack again. Anne was about to approach him when she noticed something odd. Jack was bent over with his hands on his knees, coughing. It started off soft but he soon sounded like he was choking on something, gasping for breath.

"Jack? Are you ok?" Anne asked rushing over to him. Jack tried to back away, but collapsed on the ground. He seemed to be finding it harder and harder to breath.

"I need… help" Jack gasped.

"I'll call an ambulance" Anne said pulling her phone out. Jack shook his head quickly.

"No!" he stuttered fighting to get control of his breathing. "My hotel room" he said as he regained his breathing and ability to speak, "please just get me to my room." Anne nodded, helping Jack to his feet. Slowly the two began to make their way to the hotel Jack was staying in, which surprisingly was the same hotel Amanda was staying at. By the time, they had made it to the hotel room Jack was doubling over in pain.

"You need to go now" Jack said using the door to keep himself up as he swiped his key card. His eyes twisting with pain as he went inside.

"But-" Anne started to say but was stopped as he closed the door. She stood outside the door, she could hear Jack on the other side.

"No. Not now!" he was saying to himself as he stumbled about the room. "Damn it!" Where are they?!" he growled in pain as Anne heard something slam against the door. She backed away from the door, not sure what to do. She could call for help, but he had asked her not to, or she could leave but that didn't seem right. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a scream from inside the room. Quickly making up her mind Anne opened the unlocked door and stepped inside closing the door behind her. The lights were out, and the room was quiet. Clothes, bags, and various things littered the floor, making an obstacle course of sorts.

"Jack?" Anne whispered as she walked farther into the room. A shadow in the far corner next to the bed moved, causing her to stop in her tracks. "Are you ok?" she asked. The figure chuckled, and walked closer.

"Never better" he grinned as he stepped into the light that shone through the window from the city and moon. He looked like Jack, but his eyes were black and his face seemed distorted and twisted. Almost like a computer glitch.

"You're not Jack" Anne said backing up, her pale blue eyes never leaving his empty black eyes.

"Give the girl a prize!" he laughed, his voice sounding almost as distorted as his face looked. "Call me Anti, doll face" he smirked walking over to Anne, who had suddenly found herself stuck to the floor and unable to move.

"Where is he?" she asked, her voice soft and her throat dry in fear.

"Oh, he's in here" Anti giggled tapping his temple with a knife that had seemed to just appear in his hand. "Yes, hidden away where I can never escape him!" he shouted his voice changing to a growl as he held the knife up against Anne's neck. Anne's breathing became audible as her fear rose. Her eyes flickering from the knife to Anti. The green haired demon began to laugh again, "or where he can never escape me" he whispered removing the knife from Anne's neck and pulling it across his own. Blood began slowly dripping out. Anne held back a scream, her eyes wide as they moved across the room. 'Think Anne. Don't just stand there' she thought. Grabbing a lamp that was sitting on the dresser next to them, Anne swung it at the side of his head, hitting him. Anti let out a screech, and his eyes shifted changing from black lifeless orbs to Jacks normal blue eyes.

"I need my pills! Please quick!" Jack gasped, stumbling to the ground again. Anne rushed about the room, tearing through bags and drawers as Jack fought to keep control of his body. She soon found a bottle simply labeled 'Anti' in one of the bags. She pulled it out and brought it to Jack. He poured two into his hand and tossed them into his mouth swallowing them. He shook, as he fought for breath the second time that night. Anne knelt next to him.

"Jack" she asked softly almost afraid to hear the response.

"I'm ok. I'm s-" Jack stopped mid-sentence as he eyes changed again as Anti took control.

"Nice try, doll face" he chuckled grabbing Anne by the neck. "But you can't keep me away forever" he whispered with a smirk as his eyes shift one final time and Jack collapsed on the hotel floor, releasing Anne's neck./p


End file.
